Typically, a terminal is provided with a plurality of operation modes for the purpose of reducing power consumption. For example, the terminal supports two operation modes, i.e. active mode and sleep mode, such that a user can switch between the two operations modes through key manipulation.
Along with the popularization of camera-equipped terminals, various camera-captured image utilization functions are integrated into the terminals. The eye-tracking function is an exemplary camera-captured image utilization function which is capable of manipulating a cursor using motion, e.g. angle information, of a pupil of a user's eye.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.